Brewster
by Supehowned
Summary: <html><head></head>Brewster is working another day at work. His best friend Snake walks in and starts talking. While making coffee, he turns around and what he sees changes his life forever</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm summer night and my feathers were drenched in sweat as I quietly worked in my lonely coffee shop under the museum. I hadn't had a customer today and I was about to sadly close up for the night. I had noticed long before that the amount of customers was decreasing.

I heard the creaking of the old, wooden stairs and looked toward it startled. I put on a fake smile as Snake, my best friend and one of my few regular customers slowly walked down.

"What will it be today?" I asked

"What it always is, the special, of course." He replied

I laughed. It was an old joke between us because the special never actually changed. I turned around to get it and Snake started rambling about his day. Suddenly, I heard a sharp intake of breath and he stopped talking in mid-sentence. _I'm not falling for it again _I thought.

I turned around slowly with a fake scared expression on my face. I was ready to get him back for last time. All I saw was his hand lying in a pool of bad.

Startled, I jumped back and smashed my wing through a glass case. Grasping my arm in pain, I stumbled back and fell. I hit my head on the ground and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I moaned as he forced myself up. There was a blinding pain in the back of my head where I hit it. I noticed I was still standing a pool of my own blood, completely drenched in it.

Feeling lightheaded from the amount of blood I lost, I recalled what had just happened. It felt like my imagination, like it was all a dream. Although I knew in the back of my mind, it wasn't a dream, and he wouldn't wake up and laugh about it the day later. I brought my mind back to the situation. There he was, covered in blood, on a murder scene.

I stole a look at Snake's amputated hand again and shuddered from the shock. It wouldn't be long until the town noticed he was gone. That wasn't my first problem.

I was the only alive animal there, covered in blood, and injured as if I was struggling against someone. It never took Copper or Booker long to get to a commotion. They were always at everything where there could even possibly be a crime. He thought they were paranoid, especially for a town where there had never in history been a crime. That record was now void. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he ran from the museum and away from the crime.

I was out, out of the museum. It was nowhere close to how far away I needed to be. I needed to lay low for a while, be forgotten.

The word "fugitive" popped into his my mind_. No,_ he thought. _Not refugee, just lying low._

I pushed the thought into the back of my mind. However, it just re-entered. I wanted to get away. That's all I wanted.

First, I needed a place to shower, heal, and get clean clothes. Even by thinking about healing, I felt a jolt of pain. I noticed glass shards were still embedded inside the feather. I would have to get them out soon, but if I did it wrong, it would be even more painful.

I thought about a place to stay. Bob's house was the only place that came to mind. Bob wasn't the best at keeping secrets, but he was the friendliest animal in town and he knew he could trust him.

I tried to stay unnoticed as I stealthily made my way to Bob's house. Once his mansion came into view, Brewster stopped trying to be stealthy and sprinted up.

Once he got to the door, he realized how stupid what he had just done was. What if someone saw him and got suspicious?

Once they found Snake, he could easily be reported to the police. He pushed the thoughts away and knocked on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard the door open as it scraped against the hardwood floor. I cringed as i saw the purple cat come out with a creepy smile. The smile faded as he saw me, and i knew it wouldn't be long until he asked how I got like this.

I tried to avoid the question by pushing inside. "I need a place to stay, to lay low for a while." I said. I could see hesitance in his eyes. I silently pleaded he would let me stay.

"Alright," he said, "But you need to clean yourself up."

I nodded, heading towards the bathroom. I just noticed I could barely see through my blood-specked glasses. I washed them off in a sink and jumped into the shower. It gave me the time I needed. I just needed to think.

_What's going to happen with my life? What will happen when they find the hand? They probably already have. Will they think that i was the murderer? I had already disappeared. All the evidence points to me. Would they forget about it? Or would I have to flee from town?_

Questions without an answer. All a part of life. It's not the answer that takes you places. It's the ambition to find those answers. That ambition is why you do things. The mind will go to great lengths to get what it wants, regardless of the risks. Those lengths are what gets people killed. Some try to avoid it; some can't get out of its way.

I was startled back to reality as loud crash came from outside the door. I wondered how long I had been in the shower, but I wanted to check it out.

I got to my spare room in the basement and changed into clean clothes. Once I was finished, I went to investigate the crash.

"I was just, uh, getting things ready." Bob explained nervously. I was extremely suspicious, but tried to ignore it. I would have to keep my eye on Bob.

**Authors Note: **It always looks longer in word xD The chapters get longer though. I have up to chapter 8 I think. It helps to have extra chapters in case I get lazy. Ill probably end up going through them all before I end up writing a new one.

Something seemed out of place. Suddenly it all came clear to me. I couldn't stay here long. I would have to go soon. I turned to see a flash of brown fur. _Was that a raccoon?_I heard something whisper, "Tanuki" as if reading my mind. Countless times, I have been scared, but never as much as this. I could feel the fear spreading through my body. More than just fear. _Terror._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter**__** 4**___

It wasn't long before terror overwhelmed me. It got to the point I couldn't sleep at night or even eat. Copper and Booker had set out a search warrant, obviously thinking I was the murderer.

Meanwhile, Bob was like my errand boy. I owed the world to him. However, I had no idea if I would ever be able to repay him.

I survived without many problems for a week. Copper and Booker weren't the smartest, which made it easier to hide.

Eventually, the fear started to decrease and I started eating again. I still didn't get much sleep. I was afraid Copper or Booker would come and search during the night.

Finally, my worst fears came true. I had just drifted off into a light sleep when I heard a loud double tap on the door and heard someone step inside. My brain was still clouded and I failed to remember Bob's instructions on what to do. Straining myself, I nearly cried out in frustration. No sound I told myself. Think! It was easy enough to think of that, but why couldn't I think of some simple instructions.

"If you're ever in trouble, Bob's voice rang through my head, there's a safe house under the bed.

Finally! I quickly crawled through the velvet sheets and under the king sized bed. Frantically, I searched for a trapdoor or something.

Bob never gave me any more details! I thought furiously, The end of my survival could end here all because Bob didn't give me enough details! frustrated, I punched forward at a box labeled "Storage." It only moved slightly, but I swear I could see something dark peek out from under it. On instinct, I completely pushed it away and felt around. I felt something like a corner and open space. I also felt something like rungs on a ladder. I tried to conceal the hole as much as possible and climbed down.

Careful where I was going, I stepped off the ladder. It smelled very musty and damp down here. I didn't know what was down here, and frankly, I didn't want to learn. I tried searching for a wall or something but all that I came across was a grimy puddle I managed to step in.

When I finally found a dry area with something I could lean against, I tried to sleep. However, after the whole ordeal, I was restless and terrified.

I stayed down there for what felt like hours, and probably was. Eventually, I summoned the courage to leave the so called, "Safe house." I pushed away the box blocking the entrance and crawled out from the bed. It was only 4 am. I was down there for 3 hours. I immediately went to Bob's room to wake him up. When I walked in, he was wide awake.

"You okay?" He asked, "You look pretty shaken up.

"I am." I replied, "I found the safe house okay though."

"Yea, I knew the safe house would be useful." Bob seemed extremely distant, maybe from lack of sleep.

"When did you decide to build it I asked?"

"Last year, it was on instinct."

"You really thought a safe house would be useful though?"

"Obviously, the safe house was useful." He said acting offended. I knew he was just faking it though.

"Yea, well they tend to be that way in times of need." I tried avoiding using the word safe house again, as it was being dreadfully overused.

"Well I'm going to get some sleep." I announced turning around and leaving. I found sleep almost immediately and didn't wake up until past 10.

I heard Bob getting breakfast ready as usual, but this time it sounded different. It was only a slight annoyance to me, and I started to get ready.

I thought most of my fears were over. I walked into the kitchen for breakfast, but gasped at what I saw. Clearly, I was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bob had become my best friend over those few days. He was all I had. I couldn't believe what I saw. Bob was dead. Someone or something had slit his throat. I didn't know what I was going to do. I barely even knew what I was doing.

I ran. It was all I could think of doing. I ran through the door without even thinking about where I was going. I ran past the worn-down town hall barely even hearing the tapping of my shoes on the cement. So much was going through my mind at once.

Copper and Booker had gone searching around other towns in the area. Most of the residents had forgotten about the murder already.

Bob was very popular around town. He trusted everyone, and everyone trusted him. Once people found out about his death, it would be common sense that he was harboring me. They  
>would believe that he helped me, and then I betrayed him.<p>

I'm not like that. I hadn't done anything and I got this, but I still won't hurt anyone.

I was still running, but I couldn't keep going for long. I was getting warmer and I was starting to lose air. I had passed the gate, probably left open on accident by that dim-witted Booker. That's probably how the murderer got into this village.

I couldn't run anymore. I was completely out of air. _That's what you get for sitting in a café all day._ I fell to my knees, exhausted. I could barely move. My throat burned as I struggled to catch my breath.

My eyes stung, but I swear I could see a familiar flash of brown fur. I knew I had seen it once before.

_I turned to see a flash of brown fur. Was that a raccoon? I heard something whisper "Tanuki as if reading my mind._

"You!" I said

"Me." He replied a calm voice.

"You are the murderer." I growled

"Of course I am, It took you long enough to figure it out."

I looked up at his face, even more startled at what I saw.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Nook!"

"Took you long enough." He sneered. He kicked me in the ribs, knocking the wind out of me.

"I'll kill you!" I screamed.

"Good luck," He said with a short, but loud laugh. He turned around and ran.

I struggled to get up, but I let out a short cough, and collapsed.

When I awoke, I was blinded by a bright, white light. I wondered if I was dead. I didn't know if I even wanted to be alive. The last days were just too much.

"Sable! He's awake!" I heard from a soft, calm voice. I could barely make out what was being said.

"So he made it through?" The girl named Sable asked.

"Obviously!" I heard from the safe voice.

There's a lot you can learn from the little things about a person. Their hair, the clothes they wear, their voice. I knew I could trust this person.

I struggled to sit up, but I was too weak. One of the girls rushed over to me.

"It's ok," She said, "Just calm down.

"H-how long have I-I been as-asleep?" I stuttered.

"9 days," She replied, "I'm Mable by the way.

Mable and Sable, they sounded friendly enough. I noticed Mable's skin/fur was a darker hue than Sables.

I tried to sit up again and see where I was. I used all my strength, but fell back again. It wasn't until then that I realized how hungry I was.

"Food," I muttered as it was all I could get out.

"Oh! Of course!" Mable replied. "Sorry, I should've got some ready when you woke up."

"It's ok," I said, starting to come back to my senses.

I tried to get some rest until food came, but had no luck.

"It's ready" Mable said in a singsong voice.

"Thanks!" I said, already starting to dig in.

After getting food into my body, I felt a lot stronger. This time, I was actually able to sit up.

"You know, Sable didn't believe you would make it." Mable said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Really?" I asked. I noticed Sable didn't talk much; she just sat at her sewing machine and worked. It didn't matter though; as Mable talked enough for the both of them. Mable also sounded a lot more cheerful, even in a bad situation like this one.

"Yea, In fact, she was the one who found you. You were outside the town gate, covered in mud. Once we brought you inside, we noticed you were having spasms, like you were perpetually stuck in a nightmare."

All of this was giving me a major headache. It was all too much. There was a pause of silence.

"I need some time to think" I said at last.

"Alright," She said, obviously deep in thought. She turned and walked away.

I laid down, and fell asleep almost immediately.

When I woke up, I knew something was wrong. The light was dimmed, and I couldn't hear Mable and Sable working. I was vaguely aware of the ominous hum of the sewing machine, but no one was using it. I slowly pushed myself up and cried out in shock.

Mable and Sable were dead. Both beheaded. I tried to stand but I had no balance. I pushed myself up, using a dresser for support. Once I found a spot of balance, I let go of the support. Swaying slightly, I tried to walk. It took me many times before I could walk without falling.

I knew I was taking too much time. I had to leave now. I threw the door open and started to leave. I started walking but increased in speed until the point I was running.

Mable and Sable were dead. Everyone around me was dying. They hadn't known me, yet they were helping me, and they ended up dead.

Tears stung my eyes. Why was I the victim? The one left to suffer. The only thing keeping me alive was my will to kill Nook. I wouldn't stop until he was dead.

I hadn't even noticed I had passed the town gate. I was out, to safety. _No, It will never be safe. Not until Nook is dead._ I would have to go on the offensive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter****7**

I strained my mind, but I couldn't remember how far away the closest town was. I couldn't remember which direction it was in either. Giving up, I decided to go to my right, Without knowing which direction it was.

It could be miles to the next town. I hoped that for the first time in days, I would have some luck.

I walked for hours, with every step I became even more hungry. The only solid meal I had eaten in over a week felt like ancient history now. My feet felt like they were on fire.

Suddenly, I little light came into the distance. Filled with hope I used the last of my energy to run out to the light.

The light became bigger and bigger until it felt like I was right next to it. I was exhausted and didn't know what was going on. Coming back to my senses, I realized I was just at the top of a steep hill.

Disappointed, I carefully took a step down it, noticing a forest at the bottom. The trees looked almost as tall as this hill._Maybe__I__can__use__it__as__shelter_. Hopeful, I didn't take as careful of a step and my feet slipped out from under me. I rolled down the hill and crashed into a tree head on. I didn't feel any pain before I blacked out.

_The__sky__was__full__of__thick__gray__clouds.__I__listened__to__the__calming__sound__of__the__raindrops__hitting__the__ground.___

_"__Mommy,__are__we__really__moving__here?__" __I__asked.___

_"__Yes,__we__are.__"___

_"__I__don__'__t__wanna__move!__" __I__cried.___

_"__It__'__s__ok.__" __She__comforted__me.___

_We__walked__over__to__a__worn__down,__wooden__house.__The__paint__was__peeling__off__in__the__rain.__I__opened__the__rusted__door.__The__hinges__squeaked__ominously.__Hesitant,__my__mom__pushed__me__inside.___

_It__was__small,__only__one__room.__There__were__cobwebs__in__the__corners__and__only__2__beds,__one__of__which__was__mine.__Other__than__that,__there__was__one__window,__covered__in__dust.__There__was__a__sink__and__refrigerator,__both__almost__completely__rusted.___

_"__Are__we__really__gonna__live__here?__"___

_"__It__'__s__all__we__can__afford.__" __My__dad__said__with__sorrow.__  
><em>

"_I__hate__it__here!__" __I__yelled__full__of__tears.__ "__Why__can__'__t__we__stay__at__our__old__house?___

_"__It__cost__too__much__money__and__we__were__evicted.__" __My__mom__said__with__tears__in__her__eyes.__ "__We__should__just__be__grateful__Terrence__Nook__and__his__son__Tom__got__this__house__ready__for__us.__"___

_"__Really?__Because__it__definitely__looks__like__they__cleaned__it__up!__" __I__said__openly__crying__now.___

_I__ran__from__the__house,__not__caring__about__being__rained__on.__I__ran__towards__the__ocean.__I__thought__I__could__escape__from__my__solace__there.___

_I__watched__as__the__waves__roared,__going__over__my__head__in__height.__I__wished__I__was__back__at__my__old__house,__where__everything__was__perfect.___

_"__Ian!__IAN!__" __I__heard__my__mom__call.___

_"__Mom.__" __I__called__back.___

_We__called__back__to__each__other__for__a__while,__like__a__game__of__Marco__Polo.__Finally,__she__caught__up__with__me.___

_"__Come__back__here__now!__" __She__said.___

_I__turned__to__her__and__said,__ "__I__don__'__t__want__to__go__back!__"___

_Suddenly,__I__saw__fear__in__her__eyes.__I__turned__and__saw__an__enormous__wave__towering__over__my__head.__She__pushed__me__away__as__the__wave__came__crashing__down__over__her.__It__swept__her__into__the__ocean,__leaving__her__to__face__the__wrath__of__the__waves.___

_"__Mom.__" __I__cried__weakly._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter****8**

I pushed myself off the ground, grunting in pain. The traumatic memory was still fresh inside my mind. I had no idea where I was. To one side was a steep hill I couldn't possibly climb. I wondered why I even attempted to go down it. The other three sides were an immense forest of un-ending overgrowth.

I could feel moisture in the air, knowing it must've rained. The trees shielded me from most of the rain, but they didn't stop a large amount of water from running down the hill directly into where I had laid. The ground was caked in mud, and so was a considerable amount of my body.

I climbed over the plants and weeds, using sturdy trees to keep my balance. I was sore beyond belief, but I knew I had to keep going. I stumbled over an unseen vine and nearly face planted into the mud.

My stomach growled, and I forced myself to ignore it. Worrying about food at a time like this would only weaken me more than I already was.

Fighting through the forest, my limbs burned. All I wanted to do was lay down and sleep. I strained my eyes to try and see anything, but only ended up wearing myself out even more. Sweat clouded my vision as I started to stumble more and more often. I felt like I had walked for many miles, but I was so exhausted I couldn't tell.

I felt for another tree but couldn't find one. I was almost completely blinded by now. Feeling for another tree to balance myself, I stumbled over a weed and fell. I stuck my arms out to break my fall, hoping not to land in mud. I closed my eyes as I hit the ground.

_Hard__ground_. I thought. I took off my glasses and cleared my eyes. All I could make was plain land. I turned slightly to my right to see a rusted pipe taking the place of a dip in the ground. Hours after the storm, there was still water running through it. I knew it had to lead to somewhere, so the only choice I had was to follow it.

Now that I had some indication that I knew where I was going, time passed by quickly. I clung on to the hope that this led to civilization. Still weak, I stumbled with almost every step. The pipe made random dips underground and back up making it very hard to follow. I followed the pipe for miles until I saw what looked like a town gate. I ran inside, and the first thing I saw was a dog that looked like Copper.  
>I almost jumped for joy at the sight of a living being. I walked a few more steps toward him and collapsed.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I slowly opened my eyes, my head spinning. My vision blurred and I felt a sharp pain shoot through my head. I was being carried, but my eyes couldn't focus enough to make out my surroundings. "He may be coming 'round." Came from a gruff voice. I closed my eyes before everything went black.

The next time I awoke, I was staring at a plain white ceiling. Immediately, I sat straight up. As soon as I moved, a jolt of pain shot up my back and up to my head. I fell back onto the bed in spasms.

"Lay still" said a feminine, comforting voice. Ignoring what she told me to do; I turned my head to face her, ignoring the stiffness of my neck.

She was a dog, white as snow, and slender, like a thread. She lightly touched her hand to my shoulder, giving me a sense a peace.

"You must be exhausted, go back to sleep." The confidence and sympathy in her voice felt soothing, like sleep was the most important thing in the world, and in my state, it probably was. I closed my eyes and tried to roll as painlessly as possible into a comfortable position. Not long later, I was asleep.

I woke after what felt like days of sleep, and it could've been. The stiffness in my back and neck was gone and I felt half as sore. I turned over to get a better view of the room I was in.

The house was very neat and organized. She had a telescope pointing out the window, showing the night sky. In the corner, she had a model of the moon.

On the other side of the room, the dog was asleep on a cream couch, which her fur almost completely blended in to. I felt a wave of sadness rush over me as I realized what she was sacrificing for someone she had never met before.

I lay awake that night, thinking about all that had happened. All the people that had helped me had been killed. I knew I couldn't stay here.

I forced myself out of bed. I only took one step before my legs gave out and I fell to the ground. I pushed myself up just to fall after I took few more steps. I knew I didn't have much time, but I couldn't leave at this current state.

Reluctantly, I crawled back into bed, and cried myself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A bright ray of sunshine shone through the window, landing directly on me. Slightly opening my eyes, I turned my head so the sunlight wouldn't blind me.

The cream colored dog was still sleeping peacefully on the couch. I smiled, thinking of how kind she was. I didn't know anybody else who would let a complete stranger stay in their house, let alone stay overnight.

I lay in the soft bed awkwardly, wanting to get up. I, however, didn't want to wake her. I couldn't really do anything, anyway. I had regained some of my strength, and I estimated I would be able to walk now.

I dragged my feathers across the soft fabric and looked over at the girl. I wished I could just leave the small, two-room house, leave the town, and find Nook. The only thing on my mind was killing the tanuki, bringing an end to my suffering.

The dog's eyes slowly fluttered open, catching my attention. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. Hoping she hadn't noticed me, I opened my eyes, not enough so she could see they were open.

She stretched, shifting so she wasn't so cramped on the small couch. Then, she looked around the room. I laid my head back, relaxing my tensed muscles. She looked at me for a few seconds and looked away.

I let out an inaudible sigh of relief before thinking about what bad of a position I was in. The past few days had made me very paranoid. I didn't want to make it seem like I had woken up right after her, but I was tired of laying there.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I waited a second for my vision to focus, and then sat up, stretching slowly. Now that there was light, and I was at a better position, I could get a better view of the room.

The couch she was sleeping on was a Cream Sofa, matching her fur. In the corner, she had two fossils. Her wallpaper was the Library Wall. Her carpet was the Tartan Rug, which matched an enormous grandfather clock.

I noticed the white dog staring at me, and I looked back at her. She gave a small grin, and stood up. I put a wing on a dark brown bed stand and sat up on the bed. She walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Well, uh, hi," I said

She giggled, "Hi there."

"H-how l-long hav-ve I-I been-n as-sleep?" I managed to stutter.

She looked at me seriously. "Three days. It's fine….though…." She trailed off.

"Why did you take me in? I mean, I've never met you in my life"

"Well, I dunno, you looked horrible, and like you needed a place to stay."

"Oh," I paused, "thank you, I guess."

"It's no problem. You must be hungry, after being asleep so long."

"Y-yeah…."

"Here, why don't you shower? I'll make breakfast while you're in there"

"Oh, um, sure" I said nervously

She pointed towards the only other room in the house, indicating that it was the bathroom.

I pushed myself up and staggered over there. Before I entered the bathroom, I looked back at her. I took note of the concerned look on her face.

I closed the door and took a look at the bathroom. There was a porcelain bathtub and a separate shower on the right side of the room. On the left side was two connected sinks, with a marble top.

I walked over and started warming up the water. I stripped down, leaving my clothes on the floor.

I stepped into the shower, wincing from the heat. I quickly stepped out of the flow of water and turned it down. After a few seconds, I stepped back in, satisfied with the temperature.

I was never good at taking a quick shower. All my showers took at least ten minutes. Even now, though, I tried to take a quick one. I was starving, having not eaten in three days.

I tried not to expect too much about her breakfast, figuring it would be cold cereal or oatmeal. I was already extremely lucky. Even still, I longed to get out of the shower just so I could get some food in me.

I stepped out, seemingly getting hit by a freezing wind. I quickly pulled a towel around me. I looked down at my tattered clothes, realizing for the first time I had been wearing them for two weeks.

I sighed. I had nothing else to wear. I dropped the dark blue towel to the ground and quickly slipped on my dirty, nearly destroyed clothes. I walked up the mirror that was just above the sinks. Even with the horrible clothes, I looked ten times better after the shower.

Smiling, I walked out of the room. The house smelled amazing. The aroma of pancakes and maple syrup hit me like a wall of bricks. I was struck by a pang of hunger.

I walked over to the table and sat down. She looked over at me and smiled.

"I'm almost done."

I smiled and sat back, looking out the window. For the first time in two weeks, I felt relaxed. I didn't feel like I was on death's door. I actually felt happy.

She came and set a plate down in front me. Then, she sat next to me with her own plate. She stared at me, an expectant smile on her face. I looked down at the plate. It was piled with pancakes, eggs, sausage, and toast.

I could feel my face lighting up at the sight of it. She beamed when she saw it. I never ate this well, pretty much ever.

"Th-thank you so much…"

"Seriously," She said modestly, "it's nothing."

"Thank you, anyway."

She smiled shyly. Noticing the break in conversation, I started to dig in. When I was nearly finished, I looked up. She was eating her food slowly. Realizing I looked like a pig, I greatly slowed down.

By the time I finished my food, she was only halfway done. I laid my head back, completely satisfied.

"I never caught your name….." I said

She looked at me and swallowed her food.

"Oh, yes, I'm Daisy."

"I'm Brewster."

With that, she looked back at her food and starting eating again. I looked out the window and started daydreaming again.

The next thing I knew, she set down her silverware on the glass plate, creating a resounding clang. She then picked up her plate and mine and set them on the granite counter.

When she came back she stared at me. I looked back, but noticed something different this time. The normal, happy look on her face was gone. It was replaced with a serious frown.

"Listen…" She said

I gulped, ready for the worst.

"We need to talk….."


End file.
